User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- I hope it stops happening soon; it's soo annoying. Anyway, have you read any good books lately? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:00, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Ooo. I'm re-reading Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena before the next book in the series comes out on October 8. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:03, September 30, 2013 (UTC) IDK. The last book is set to be released in October next year. Currently we're in the dark about it. We don't know the title or anything that might happen in it. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:07, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Harmi said Tiff called him an art-thief. Wowiez. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:13, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Harmi jumps to conclusions. He should listen to the facts before he does things like that. I think they should both apologize. I don't want any more wars. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:18, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:28, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I loved her sirenix, this episode was a great start to the season, too bad I am not sure when the next episode will air. It's annoying how they change the schedules and air dates :/ but oh well I guess, atleast we get a new season. I guess the new transformation will be Bloomix after all. This is official synopsis on iTunes: Get ready for more magical adventures with the Winx Club in these 13 enchanted episodes from season 6! Join Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Aisha and Musa as they work together to earn their new Bloomix Power! When the evil Trix team up with a new witch, Selina, trouble begins brewing. Selina sends evil Treants to attack the Winx- stripping them of their powers! Will the Winx be able to defeat the Treants and earn their new Bloomix Power? The journey continues as the Winx battle mummies, evil dragons, vampires, spiritual creatures and more otherworldly enemies! At the same time, Selina is sending Sphinx and Fire Eaters to attack! Can the Winx put a stop to Selina and defeat the endless evil she is sending their way? Don't miss this exciting season full of magic, friendship, courage and more! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:39, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay :P Once you've finished checking blog comments and stuff, do you want to join Fatimah and me on DP chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:52, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokie. How's the welcome template going? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:55, October 1, 2013 (UTC) e.e That sucks. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:58, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, does Season 6 sound promising? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:01, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okie. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:04, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. I like your infobox for Daphne c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:49, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm so glad we got to see her Sirenix... I'm still sad we haven't got to see Roxy's yet though. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:52, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I know. Everyone's so excited for Daphne but they've forgotten about poor Roxy. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:55, October 1, 2013 (UTC) D: Are you going to do any more work on Winx Fanon Wiki? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:00, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh okie. I started a new fanfiction but I've run out of ideas already so I'm working on the character pages c: Btw, there's quite a few replies on you blog... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Okie. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:08, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Are you enjoying the editing spree Rose :D --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:12, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm madly linking and fixing formatting errors. I think all pages should look the same and I get really fussy when they don't xP. Linking is important for a successful wiki according to wikia, so if something's not linked on a page, I link it c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:15, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I think we really need people to redo the synopsis of the Season 1 and 2 episodes. We also need to fix the linking and grammar on the older episode pages (Season 1 - 3) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:24, October 1, 2013 (UTC)